The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to apparatus and methods for providing a retractable lead system, for example a retractable lead configured to provide electrical communication to an enclosed vacuum environment.
Retractable leads may be used to bring corresponding contacts into and out of contact. However, if flat, rigid contacts are used, full contact may be dependent on machined geometry limitations (e.g., ability to be close to perfectly parallel). Similarly, use of conical and rigid contacts may result in machined geometry differences that result in line contact. Further, multi-point contacts may require lengths of travel that are impractical.
Additionally, retractable leads may be used in connection with enclosed vacuum applications. However, known sealing approaches may provide less effective sealing than is desired. Further, it may be noted that springs may be used to provide a desired load. However, known spring approaches may have drawbacks, including movement of the springs and/or interference by the springs with other components (e.g., springs becoming engaged or caught up in threads or other components).